fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Trike
The Lion Trike (comename LT-06) is a Gear Beast Battle Machine that is piloted by Leo Dooley-Davenport & Eddy through cooperative telepathy. Unlike the other Gear Beast Battle Machines that needs a BioBuddy for more functionality, it was specifically designed to integrate both systems, dubbing it as a Buddy Machine by Donald. It can upgrade into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is a robot mode, Lion Trike: Gear Leonidas. It's control panel AI Leo Attaché can also function as a cannon-like weapon & has a faster-response energy depletion & Viratron detection capability than the ones that Leo & the employees at Davenport Industries use, albeit lacking particular location detection capabilities. Although Chase, Adam, & Danny can also pilot the Lion Trike, it's really Leo & Eddy piloting it, & so the three are just "acting" pilots. History While working inside the Lion Trike, Leo accidentally got electrocuted by some wire that's connected to Eddy; this caused the two to suddenly combine into one (i.e. Eddy inside Leo's brain). This freak accident caused them to gain telepathic control over the Lion Trike; unfortunately, they were unsuccessful when they caused the Lion Trike broke out of the lab. The Lion Trike first appeared to the Lab Rats when they were facing two Viratron Upgrades, Puppetron Upgrade & Hourglasstron Upgrade. Things seemed bleak for Gear Hercules until a "mysterious blue robot lion" arrived that crippled Douglas' Viratron Upgrades to free the Gorilla Truck & Rabbit Helicopter, unaware that it was being controlled by Leo & Eddy. Gear Ace then arrived with the Gear Titan formed as it & Gear Hercules respectively took out the Puppettron Upgrade & the Hourglasstron Upgrade. However, the only loose end was the "mysterious lion robot" as it suddenly attacked the robots (after Leo & Eddy got into an argument) before leaving. After the attack by the "mysterious lion robot", Donald realized that the his creation was being telepathically controlled by Leo & Eddy & he immediately sent the Lab Rats to search for them. As the Lab Rats tracked them to the surrounding foothills, they were suddenly ambushed by Marcus & his Bugs. As Bree (in her Custom Upgrade) & J held him off, Chase used Gear Ace against the robot, but was defeated by the Lion Trike's Animal Mode, revealing the lion's strength. Danny then reveals to Adam blueprints Donald gave him for the Buddy Machine, a Gear Beast Battle Machine with the AI of a BioBuddy built into it. This inspired Adam & Danny to study the blueprints to discover more about it. After Gear Ace managed to defeat the Lion Trike, Leo & Eddy soon realized that they need to work together to control the Lion Trike more easily just as Marcus appeared in the Type Epsilon Viratron Upgrade to attack both robots. After the Lion Trike gave Gear Ace an edge with its Vehicle Mode, Leo requested Chase to help pilot it as they destroyed the Type Epsilon Viratron Upgrade together. Back in the lab, they were able separate Eddy from Leo's mind, yet the two still have this telepathy ability. Although Donald at first scolded Leo for nearly getting his siblings & himself killed, he was proud that Leo & Eddy were able to work together to help stop Marcus. As a result, Donald promotes Leo & Eddy as the Lion Trike pilots, entrusting Leo with the Leo Attaché. Modes Lion Trike: Vehicle Mode The Lion Trike: Vehicle Mode is a three wheeled motorbike-themed Gear Beast Battle Machine that can serve as a quick transport into battle for Gear Ace, the Gear Titan, & Gear Hercules. Lion Trike: Animal Mode The Lion Trike: Animal Mode is a lion-themed Gear Beast Battle Machine Animal Mode. Gear Leonidas The Lion Trike: Gear Leonidas is a 0.5 Robot & the Lion Trike's robot mode. Its name was given by Donald Davenport's stepson Leo, who pilots it. It can serve as the core for the other larger combinations. It wields the Lioncer Gun in a Spear-like mode, while it's Animal Mode head becomes the Leonidas Shield that it uses to block attacks & fires a beam from its mouth. Its finishing attack is the the Lion Impact. Gear Leonidas also provides updates on the other Gear Beast Battle Machines to improve them while in battle. While controlling Gear Leonidas, Leo oftens shouts out "This is Gear Beasts!!!" as Gear Leonidas kicks a Viratron Upgrade in the stomach. Combinations Gear Titan: Lion Custom When the Lion Trike takes the Cheetah Racer's place in the center of the formation with the Gorilla Truck & Rabbit Helicopter, the resulting three-vehicle formation is called the Gear Titan: Lion Custom. In this form, the Gear Titan can also use the Gear Boost Sword & the energy shield from the Rabbit Helicopter's rotors. Its finishing attack is the Ignition Tornado, where a blast of energy is released by the Leonidas Shield on its chest. The Gear Titan can perform its own version of the Dimension Crash known as the Lion Crash. Ultra Gear Titan When the Lion Trike takes the Cheetah Racer's place in the center of the formation with the Gorilla Truck, the Rabbit Helicopter, the Beetle Crane, & the Stag Jet for the Mega Gear Titan formation, the resulting five-vehicle is called the Ultra Gear Titan. It has brute force with the Lion Trike's wild style of fighting, making this combination stronger than any other Gear Beast Battle Machine that the Lab Rats possess. Unlike the Mega Gear Titan, it does not need to combine inside the hangar, since the Lion Trike can perform it on its own. It is armed with both of the Mega Gear Titan's weapons & twin swords on both arms to perform the Twin Blade Slash attack. Its finishing attack is the Emission Break, where the Ultra Gear Titan charges energy into the Gear Lance & slashes all targets in sight. Cockpit Behind the Scenes Etymology & Naming *Besides being after Leo, Gear Leonidas appears to be a reference to the famous 5th century BC king of Sparta. **Also, Leo's battle cry "This is Gear Beasts!!!" may be a play on the popular phrase "This is Sparta!!!" from the movie 300. Trivia *The way it replaces the Cheetah Racer in the Gear Titan combination is similar to how the Frog Sub replaces the Rabbit Helicopter for the Gear Titan: Frog Custom formation. *In Gear Beasts Return: Lab Rats vs. Power Rangers, this machine is called the Lion Trike Zord, & it is actually piloted by Donald Davenport/Black Puma Ranger. **Also, the Ultra Gear Beast is called the Gear Beast Ultrazord in Gear Beasts Return: Lab Rats vs. Power Rangers. External Links *LT-06 - The Lion Trike's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Go-Buster LiOh - The Gear Titan: Lion Custom's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki *Go-Buster King - The Ultra Gear Titan's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:Robots Category:Zords